A Copy in Person: Newtina Moments
by megSUPERFAN
Summary: Random scenes from the life of Newtina. Mostly fluff! Written for pure enjoyment. (Crimes of Grindelwald spoiler alerts will be given when necessary, just in case.)
1. Hogwermorny Song

**This story will be my efforts at writing decent Newtina fluffiness. So far, I have only seen the first Fantastic Beasts movie, so if these bits 'n pieces don't match up with later canon, that's why.**

**Hope you like it!**

**. . .**

Unknown to Newt, Tina would sing the Ilvermorny song to their child before bedtime.

Unknown to Tina, Newt would sing the Hogwarts song to their child when Mummy wasn't around.

When the child came past them one day, pulling a toy for the Kneazle and singing,

"Hoggy hoggy 'chusetts,

We choo-choo scabby knees,

Your walls are full of castle fluff and air,

Your days are brains all rot and dream",

Newt and Tina both paused mid-sip of cocoa to stare in unison, first at the oblivious child, and then at each other.

Tina was the first to start laughing.

. . .


	2. Introduction

The presumably-an-Auror led Newt into an elevator, giving the goblin operator instructions on where to go- "Major Investigation Department", which didn't calm Newt down much. He was still fascinated by MACUSA's headquarters, although part of him imagined being fined or interrogated. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been brought to another country's magical government facility, but it had never happened this quickly before.

The woman (had she ever said her name? Newt didn't think so- the goblin had called her Goldstein) was quiet, almost disdainful, and Newt had the sudden impression it was an act. He of course did not say so out loud.

.

People looked up as they entered. Newt felt the Goldstein woman shrink a little in unison with him, and he flicked his eyes in her direction in a glance of surprise.

He got the gist of the following short conversation.

She wasn't an Auror anymore.

She wasn't supposed to be doing Auror work.

Apparently, Newt was still under arrest, though.

.

Two realizations not too much time later:

1\. I've got the wrong case.

2\. Her name is Tina.

. . .


	3. Frenzy the First

Newt was quieter than usual as they ate, answering in a nervous rush to anything Tina said to him and fidgeting uncomfortably. She bore this for five minutes or so, but at last she took pity on him.

"What on earth is the matter, Newt?"

He squirmed, and Tina saw Pickett the bowtruckle wriggle out, slightly annoyed. Tina saw another lump moving in Newt's pocket, and he hastily put up his hand, meeting her eyes with an apologetic half-smile.

"It's- well, I was going to wait until… I mean, there's still two weeks, but I wasn't going back until-" He stopped and took a breath to gather his thoughts, and Tina waited, resisting the urge to interrogate him further. Newt finished hurriedly, his face going slightly red. "I've got an early Christmas present for you."

This wasn't at all what she'd expected, and Tina had to remember to think clearly. "Newt, you didn't have to-"

"She only cost a Galleon," he mumbled, and the lump made a small mewling noise. It sounded to Tina as if-

"You've bought me a kitten?"

"I've bought us a kitten." Newt didn't notice her delighted breathlessness at the answer, as he removed a curling mess of blinking fur from one of his many pockets and gently presented it into Tina's hands that reached automatically out.

The first thing Tina noticed were the eyes- friendly, mischievous, gold. They seemed to take up half the face of the creature as it looked up at her. The other half was all ears, big and wide and adorable. It was a tabby color- black and chocolate brown, with one white ear and a white patch on its stomach. Its tail drooped lazily over Tina's wrist; a long tail for a kitten with a black tuft at the end like a paintbrush.

"Do you like her?" At Newt's hesitant question, Tina felt a huge smile spread across her face.

"She's beautiful, Newt."

Newt's expression was one of relief as he extended a finger to rub along the kitten's back. "She's mostly Kneazle, I think. The shop wasn't sure. I do have a license to own one, so she shouldn't be any problem."

The little beast flicked her tail up to let it softly wrap around herself. Tina felt a tiny purr permeating through her fingers, and Newt smiled, that look coming into his eyes whenever he watched something he loved.

Tina didn't want to break the moment, but she had to ask. "Has she got a name yet?"

Newt nodded. "The shop had names for all of them- they called her Frenzy."

Tina chuckled. "And does that suggest anything?"

Newt didn't take his eyes off the kitten, but they twinkled. "She's playful, fun, and worn out quickly."

Tina looked down at Frenzy already drowsing with wide eyes shut tight, tail twitching even in her sleep.

"Thank you," Tina whispered. "She's perfect."

Newt mumbled something that sounded a lot like "And so are you," but when she looked at him, he pretended not to have said anything. Tina smiled to herself.

. . .

**A/N: I'm not really sure if Newt and Tina are married yet, but either way... Aww!**


	4. I'll Catch You

**A Newtina moment in verse! (The rhyme scheme is off... sorry 'bout that.)**

**.**

_"I'll catch you. I've got you, Tina." - Newt Scamander_

* * *

The two that tried to execute

Had underestimated Newt.

His wand was taken from his hand,

But Newt had creatures and a plan.

The potion swirled with memory,

Of family from present, past,

Good thoughts transformed to evil death-

_Please, Pickett, hurry, free me, fast._

A wand like tempest stirred the sea

And tossed the stormy death-waves high,

And Tina's gasp brought new resolve:

_I cannot, will not let her die._

"Don't panic!" "And do what instead?"

"Jump on him," rough wings outspread-

In blink and crash of fortune's lid-

He said he'd catch her-

\- And he did.

. . .


	5. A Giver

On the way home, Newt thought about her.

Miles away by now? He didn't know. New York was no longer visible. Yet he saw her in his mind, and it confused him.

He went down to his creatures, and Dougal stared at him for so long that Newt felt a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you know, Dougal, that I don't?" Dougal's eyes flashed blue for a brief moment, and then the Demiguise softly faded. Newt sighed, privately wondering yet again whether Demiguises had powers of Legilimency. That reminded Newt of Queenie, who reminded him of... of Tina. Again.

_She was a taker. You need a giver._

_I'm not hurting._

He thought.

About Tina, and about Leta, and about how they were different from each other.

He'd known Leta since Hogwarts, and Tina only a few weeks, but... Newt shook his head.

It was harder to say goodbye to Tina. Why was that? Leta had never even said goodbye, as far as Newt remembered.

Tina had come to see him off. Was there something in that?

Newt would never understand.

He suddenly wondered if Tina was thinking about him.

. . .


	6. Moment to Breathe

_ANGLE ON QUEENIE AND JACOB, walking briskly through the basement. __Newt and Tina sprint around the corner and almost collide with them. The __four stare at one another, panic on all their faces._

_Finally, Queenie gestures to the case:_

QUEENIE: Get in!

{_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay _by J.K. Rowling}

. . .

Newt paused for breath, trying to calm the fear and adrenaline that were still there. He glanced at Jacob in some relief, for plainly the Muggle had not been Obliviated.

Newt saw Tina still trembling out of the corner of his eye. His hand twitched a little as if wanting to hold hers again. Queenie was avoiding eye contact, but the way she shakily laid the case on the ground reminded Newt of her Legilimency. He suddenly wondered what Tina was thinking, and the images he'd seen from her memories flooded back into his mind.

What would that potion have shown to Newt?

Queenie's voice was strong despite her obvious anxiety. "Hurry!" Newt, grateful for something to do, knelt beside his suitcase and clicked open the familiar clasps.

He hesitated.

MACUSA had removed the Obscurus from the case. Had they taken anything else? What would Newt find when he climbed down?

Taking another deep breath, Newt lifted the lid. His eyes locked with Tina's, still widened in panic. He wanted to say something, but how did one find the right words for this sort of moment?

"Watch your step coming down." His voice was quieter than he'd have preferred. Tina nodded.

Newt climbed into his case.

**. . .**

The usual noises greeted him as he stepped from the shed, which had been rummaged through a little, but that was not what he was worried about at the moment.

Frank was storming, but his thunder faded to distant rumbles as Newt arrived, and the pouring rain became a gentle shower.

Shiny objects littered the ground, and somewhere, Newt knew a very busy Niffler was gathering them up. The beetles were occupied with their cairns, most of which had been toppled, but otherwise, no real damage seemed to have been done to any of the creatures. Relief almost made Newt's knees buckle.

They were all right.

He heard a gasp from behind him and remembered the others.

The wonder on Tina's face stunned him, and he smiled, scolding himself for thinking this was worth the trouble.

She spoke with almost a laugh. "Mr. Scamander… this is incredible."

"I know, isn't it?" It was Jacob who answered, pulling off his overcoat while turning to take in everything around him.

Newt fidgeted. "I'll need to make sure everyone's settled down, that nothing's been- well-"

Tina winced. "I'm so sorry."

Newt looked up, a bit startled. He hadn't meant to imply at all that this was her fault. "It's all right, you couldn't have known…"

She didn't answer. Newt met her eyes before making his way toward the Erumpent's habitat. Tina followed him, but Jacob lingered behind.

Newt grinned. "Don't worry, Jacob. She'll be calmed down by now."

Tina seemed intrigued. "Who will?"

"There."

The Erumpent was lying down on her side among clumps of grass and dirt. She'd plainly been rolling and had just decided to take a nap. However her eyes opened and her nose gave a hopeful sniff as the humans approached. Jacob backed away hurriedly.

"Sorry, Newt, but I ain't taking any chances."

A fuzzy black ball raced over Tina's feet. She started, and then laughed. The Niffler pocketed a coin that was half buried, flicked its head to Newt as if daring him to scold, and dashed off.

Meanwhile, Jacob had wandered over to the Occamy nest, leaving Newt and Tina by themselves.

Tina shook her head, still smiling. "You did this all yourself?"

Newt paused in picking up a small jar of swarming woodlice. Pickett poked his head out of Newt's shirt, interested. Newt nodded. "Yes." A pause. "Would you like a look around?"

Her smile was all the answer he needed.

**. . .**

Newt gained the courage to ask her when they paused alongside the Bowtruckles' tree, Pickett gripping Newt's fingers tightly in case the wizard decided to put him back.

"Tina?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" And her breath caught, as if she'd forgotten that someone had shared the horrible experience with her. Newt watched her in sympathy.

"I don't know." He waited, suspecting she'd say more, and she did. "If you hadn't…"

It could have gone so wrong. It nearly did. But Newt couldn't say that; she already knew it all too well. He looked at the Bowtruckle now perched vertically on his arm. "It was all Pickett, really."

"You know it wasn't." Yes, he knew.

"Why would they…"

"That potion? We've used that method for years, as far as I know… No one talks about it much…"

"No, why did they try and kill you first and not me?"

For a minute, Newt feared he had asked the wrong question.

"I'm glad they did."

This was not what he'd expected to hear. "You are?"

"Well… not _glad_, so much, but…" She trailed off. "I couldn't have done what you did."

"Oh. Er..." _Is this a compliment? Do I thank her? It hardly seems the time for-_

"Thank you, Mr. Scamander."

Why was he always so quiet around her? Why didn't words come easily?

"Please call me Newt."

. . .

**To Guest who reviewed: Thank you so much for your comments on the last chapter!**


	7. Understanding

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS _CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD_ SPOILERS.**

**YES, I HAVE FINALLY WATCHED THE MOVIE.**

**BE WARNED.**

**. . .**

"Newt?" Dimly, gratefully, he registered that the cold "Mr. Scamander" had been replaced with his first name. Tina sat down beside him. A tiny Niffler squeaked as it snuggled hopefully into Newt's pocket in search of possible buried treasure.

"Are you okay, Newt?" After everything that had happened. Newt didn't know. He swallowed.

"I'm not sure." Tina nodded, and Newt looked up at her, her beautiful face filled with various emotions. "And you?"

Tina took a shaky breath.

The baby Niffler decided nothing in Newt's coat was worth its while, and wiggled away to join its siblings, who were scuffling through a drawer of spoons. Tina smiled a little before answering. "Queenie was all I had left." Her voice broke a little on her sister's name. "I should have stopped her, I should have-"

"Done something." Newt finished her sentence. "It wasn't your fault, Tina."

"You said that to Leta, too." He could tell she was trying not to be bitter, and he appreciated that, because after all, she hadn't known that the magazine's caption was a stupid mistake.

"Yes."

"Did you... did you love her, Newt?" And the questions and missing answers piled up in Newt's mind again, but he had to be honest with Tina. She deserved more honesty than Newt had ever granted to himself.

"I may have," he said at last, and dreaded her reply, but she continued to listen. Newt blinked hard and his hands fingered each other for something to do as he spoke. "She was my friend when I had almost no one. She understood me, but... well, it was hard sometimes for me to understand her. What she wanted, what she meant. And I think I did love her, until-" He broke off.

Tina's voice was a whisper. "Until what?"

"Until I..." Why was now the time he noticed her eyes again? Why was now the time he recalled that the first word he'd used when describing Tina to a stranger was 'beautiful'? "Until I met you."

"Newt..." Just his name, and it was so _welcome_ to hear it. "Newt, what's going to happen?" And he sensed the scared desperation in her question, and wondered that she was asking it of him.

He met her eyes once more, and remembered the salamander comparison, and how she'd understood.

"Don't worry, Tina."

_You'll only suffer twice._


	8. Mother's Day Morning

**A belated Happy Mother's Day to all! :)**

. . .

Tina woke up slowly in the late morning's broad daylight and realized the space next to her was empty. Today was a day off from work, she remembered, and of course she had overslept. Tina turned halfway over- somewhat of a challenge, though the bump of the growing baby was still small- and mumbled, "Newt?"

Only a few seconds passed before she heard the door open softly and the familiar voice greeting her with a smile she could almost hear. "Good morning, Tina."

"G'morning." Her eyes stayed closed.

She felt Newt sit down on the bed, along with another smaller, purring lump that flicked a long tail against Tina's face. She heard something being set down on the bedside table and smiled as Newt stroked her morning-messy hair. "Wake up, love. It's Mother's Day."

Tina, yawning, struggled to sit upright. "I'm not a mother yet, Newt."

"Soon enough." A mixture of content and eagerness was evident in Newt's smile. "And Frenzy's kittens are due in two weeks."

Tina laughed. "We'll have our work cut out for us, won't we?" Frenzy meowed and let Tina rub her along her striped back before the Kneazle burrowed under the warm covers.

Newt kissed Tina's head gently. "No work for you today, Tina. And I've brought your breakfast."

"I love you," she sighed.

"I know." Looking at him, Tina recalled a time when Newt wouldn't have dared to tease her. His soft eyes melted into her like always. "I love you, too."

. . .

**A/N: Frenzy was first introduced in Chapter 3 of this story.**


	9. Wedding Moments

**This was written before I saw Crimes of Grindelwald. Not that it matters.**

**A couple Newtina wedding moments! Tina POV.**

_. . ._

Tina stepped forward. One step at a time. She'd insisted on no high heels, but the dress was so long that she had to be careful.

_Don't trip over your dress._

_Don't be a fool._

_I hate dresses. I'm never wearing one again._

_Mercy Lewis, I'm so nervous-_

"Teenie." Her sister's gentle chiding came from Tina's side. "No need to be nervous, Teen, trust me. You'll be okay. It'll go by so quickly you'll wish it hadn't."

Tina took a long breath. "I know. I'm fine." Her fingers clenched harder around the bouquet she carried. "Do I look all right? Will-"

"Tina. Newt will _love _you. I know it. Even if you came dressed in a bedsheet."

Tina smiled at her own anxiety. "I'm being so ridiculous."

"'Course you are." Queenie squeezed her sister's hand. "Don't worry, Teenie. This'll be the best day of your life."

"I hope so."

"I _know _so."

. . .

Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out- and just like that, her breath was stolen.

Newt.

A handsome tuxedo, a wriggling bowtruckle in his buttonhole.

He looked absolutely stunned at the sight of her, and Tina heard his own breath drawn in and held. She met his eyes, and so much was in them… wonder, terror, happiness, _love_… She saw tears, and Newt blinked them back, and Tina had to glance away for a second, because if Newt was crying she would, and _Porpentina Goldstein, you will not cry at your own wedding!_

He took her hand, which twinkled still with the simple ring he'd bought her months ago. His voice was a soft whisper, as if he didn't dare speak. "You look wonderful."

Tina's heart thudded inside her against the white of her wedding dress. The nuisance of the outfit was forgotten; Newt was worth everything and more.

. . .

**A/N: I feel like Newt should be wearing dress robes... ah, well...**

**A Part 2 may be coming soon; just a few more added details. :)**

**The idea for writing Newtina's wedding was inspired by the amazing fan video of James and Lily Potter's wedding on Youtube. (Apple Juice Productions, Lily Evans and the Magic Hour.) GO WATCH IT.**


	10. Auror Conversation

**Thought Theseus might like to have a little fun with Newtina in the suitcase. :)**

**I have no clue what time this is all happening or the circumstances surrounding it- just wanted to show some friendly sibling love! (note: may contain very slight CoG spoilers.)**

**. . .**

Tina shook her head once Newt had walked out of earshot. "Newt hates your hugs, you know."

Theseus smiled, still watching Newt, who was speaking softly to his bowtruckle. "I know."

"Then why do you-"

"He's my brother," said Theseus simply, as if this was all the answer required. A few seconds passed before he continued, his eyebrows going up a bit mischievously. "And you're to be my sister, eventually, correct?"

Immediately Tina felt her face going red and she hurriedly tried to stop it. "I haven't- Newt-"

Theseus chuckled. "I'm only teasing." He looked at her and added in a lower voice, "Although you must know Newt fancies you."

Tina took a breath. Of course she knew by now. Newt had shown it. "Please don't take offense, Mr. Scamander, but I didn't think Newt would tell you."

"Oh, he hasn't," Theseus said matter-of-factly. "When I asked him to provide a solid reason for a lift on his traveling ban, he hinted there was a promise he'd made in America." Newt's brother shrugged. "I only connected the dots."

A promise. Tina remembered. _How would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?_

Theseus only smiled knowingly and stepped away, letting his little brother and his future sister speak together in private.

. . .


	11. Wedding Moments 2

**A few more details from Newtina's wedding (see Chapter 9).**

_"I want you to be happy." ~Newt Scamander, The Crimes of Grindelwald_

**. . .**

A small wicker basket hovered in midair, white and yellow petals being scattered at precise intervals and amounts, because they had not been able to convince Dougal to be random and disorganized.

Jacob was tasked with keeping the Niffler from the rings. He failed. Thankfully, Newt had severely threatened the naughty beast beforehand, so at the wizard's warning glance, the Niffler ashamedly returned the rings and dashed off with its clumsy children following behind.

There were no more interruptions (that the bride and groom ever knew about).

Newt hardly heard the officiant's words, though fortunately he remembered to answer when he was supposed to. He did wince when his full name was read aloud, but then again, so did Tina at hers, which made Newt feel better. His eyes never left Tina's (_Like salamanders, _he thought, and immediately hoped that Queenie wasn't reading his mind), and Tina's eyes never left his, and despite the nervousness it felt strangely perfect. And the realization came crashing down again on Newt for the millionth time: _I love her so much._

A ring on her hand.

One on his.

A wand waved in a small snowstorm of stars, cheering began from the guests…

Newt raised his hand to brush her hair away, as he'd done so long ago at the port of New York. She smiled, and she was happy, and Newt thought to make her happy he would do absolutely anything.

He kissed her.

More cheering, especially from Jacob. Newt didn't mind.

**. . .**

**A/N: It was fun to research wizarding weddings, though I only really had Bill and Fleur's to reference in canon. Still hoping for Newt and Tina's wedding to be shown in a future film!**


	12. Will You Marry Me?

**A huge thanks to nekokenna for co-writing the "script" for Tina in this chapter! :D**

**. . .**

_Start simple._ Newt tried not to think about how he was suddenly sweating. "Tina?"

She looked up, the spark in her eyes already dancing as her hand held his. "Yes, Newt?"

"I've- well-" He cursed himself in his head. Already he was fumbling for words. Pickett poked his head out and chirped a soft sound of encouragement. Newt was probably the only man in history who'd ever seriously discussed his marriage proposal with a bowtruckle.

"What is it?" Tina asked in growing interest. Newt took a breath to steady himself, wondering if he was being as obvious in his intentions as he felt.

"I've-" he swallowed. "I've something to ask you."

He'd startled her. She managed to nod. "All right."

Newt's hand slipped into his pocket. _Don't mumble, Newt. _"Tina, I love you, and-" And then his heart was beating too quickly for the words to come out. _Oh no._

Tina whispered, "Newt?"

He had frozen. He'd practiced this for weeks, and now... Tina seemed to guess what was happening, and by the sound of her voice was trying to help him along, saying simply, "I love you, too." Her mouth quirked in suppressed delight, and before he could help it, so did Newt's.

Before he could hesitate again, Newt bent down on one knee and took out the small box to which his hand had fastened itself. He wanted to look at Tina, but he was so, so nervous, and stubbornly his eyes refused. She watched his every move with her eyes growing wider. "Newt?"

Words had never been so difficult to find. "Tina, will you-" Merlin, he was actually shaking. "Will you please, I mean-"

He could feel her smile. She knew. He missed her nearly imperceptible nod. _It's going well, Newt, calm down._ He looked up and met her eyes at last, bright and waiting.

His voice was a trembling whisper, but the question was unhindered. "Will you marry me, Tina?"

She smiled wider, if that was possible. "Of course, Newt!" Newt's held breath was released in a near laugh of joy. _Oh, thank Merlin, she said yes! _Suddenly, her arms were thrown around him, and he staggered, surprised but happy.

"Hold on, Tina, there's a ring for you, you know." Newt found himself a little disappointed when she pulled back with a slightly embarrassed apology.

Newt carefully opened the box he still held and gently removed the silver ring. "It was hard to keep secret- from the Nifflers, I mean."

Tina laughed. "I bet it was."

Newt turned the ring in his hand before slipping it onto her outstretched finger- a perfect fit. "I'm so sorry I couldn't find one as beautiful as you are." Tina fingered her new jewelry with her other hand.

He glanced up at her, not sure what he should be expecting now. Then, straightening back to his full height, Newt took his Tina in his arms. The two stood spellbound for a few moments until Newt spoke quietly, his cheek resting on her hair. "May I?"

Barely noticeable, she nodded.

Newt leaned in to kiss her, so happy, so in love, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
